Qhuinn and Blaylock: The Reveal
by jasonwojnicz
Summary: ***Warning: Adult Content Strong Language-Violence-Nudity-Graphic Sexual Content Reader Discretion Advised***


"I'm gonna rip out your fuckin' throat" Phury growled out the words through enlongated fangs as his hand gripped tighter and tighter around Qhuinn's neck. His feet dangling below him scrambled for the floor. This was not how he had imagined telling everyone that he and Layla were going to have a young but Layla had just let it rip. In front of the first family the whole brotherhood, their shellan's and the chosen. Yay.

"Let him go!" Layla was screaming behind Phury. Cormia held her in place as she tried to break lose to save Qhuinn.

"My lord, please... This was not a misdeed. Qhuinn did not soil me. I begged him to service me in my needing. This was not of his doing! He pleided with me to see the healer Jane and then to have him call upon Phury but I wanted him. He.. Qhuinn.. our young all of this was my choice!"

Wrath was sanding his face off with his palm, his wrap arounds on the desk in front of him, trying to put his mind around what had just been said. Qhuinn did nothing to fight back. Didn't try to remove the primales hand, which would have been useless any way. The entire audience with mouths agape not knowing what to make of anything that was going on. Except for Blay, who was sitting as still as a statue with his eyes shut just trying to breath.

"You belong to me. He should have told me, you both should have asked." Phury was grinding down on his molars. Qhuinn still did nothing with his eyes rolling back as his hands palmed the pale blue wall for some sort of grip; as if his weight might be to much for Phury's arm and didn't want to tire or strain the primale. In his mind he brought to the front, the vision of his daughter to see if he could find himself with her and got nothin'. So he figured this was lights out for him.

Layla's face and body stilled as a calm rage over took her, she and stepped back from Cormia, eyes like sharpened daggers "I'm not not some toy that needs permission to be 'tallied' with. Not some plot of land to be fought over. I am not some whore to be passed around, not some mattress pad for you to use when Cormia is not available!" Aw snap! Now that got his attention. As Qhuinn's feet found what they were looking for with a thud, he did not gasp for air but slid down the wall breathing in the air he so desperately needed deep and slow. Parking it in a slumped heap on the wooden edge of the floor Doc Jane rushed over to take a look at him. Phury's attention was fully on Layla now as she faced off to him with no apologies.

"It is up to me to take care of you while you are on this side, I am the primale and you are my responsibility.."

"And what have you done to take care of me here, to protect me here? To educate me on the way of this world? To cloth me here? To see how I fair on this side, to see to my blood needs as I serve? Nothing! In fact Qhuinn has taken up these responsibilities. Teaching me the ability to defend myself against an attacker, buying my clothes. Escorting me out into this world. Teaching me literature, music, art, theater -how to use electronics such as cell phones, I pods, computers, TV's and these microwaves."

"But.."

"Has it been you to fed me from your vein as I am weakened by feeding to heal all and sundry in this war? Not that I am not honored in my service. No, Qhuinn has seen to that. Even as he lay in a bed, in your recovery clinic his body beaten -his face unrecognizable- in service to our King, he worried for my health as I had tended almost everyone of you in your injuries from the battle of that eve." Layla scanned the room her face in a scowl.

"Not one of you has taken this kind of care with any of us chosen. But Qhuinn has!" clearing her throat and dialing it back a notch. She feared she may have taken her tone it a bit to far. She spoke still with conviction but more softly.

"After I had learned that I had betrayed my King and my race by feeding our enemy, it was Qhuinn who first promised unto me that all would be made right. That you would forgive me and understand and he was correct in doing so, because thankfully you have. But during that time before" curtsying to the first family and turning back to Phurry" My lord and yourself came unto me to ease my suffering... I thought naught else but what would come of me if I were to have been deemed a traitor? Certainly I would be condemned to die but what if I were granted life? As a fallen chosen, what would I do if I were not to serve as I do? Were would I go? What would I have? I have no training, no service to preform and no family in which to turn. I would be lost in a world were I have... nothing." Every male in the room, except for Blay who had not been able to move as of yet and Qhuinn who was still having his vitals checked by Doc Jane, lowered their heads in shame and disgrace knowing they had failed this female and indeed all of the chosen in this respect.

"Both of you should ha..."

"And Qhuinn?" Hanging her own head low "What does he have? Other than being John's_ ahstrux nohtrum_? And how long is that going to last? John is a strong, capable fully transitioned bonded male with a shellan who is both able in body and cunning of mind. Not only a female of worth but a worrier of strength and skill and prowess." Now that didn't puff up Xhex and John's ego at all, as they beamed with pride at the recognition.

"How long is it that Xhex and John are going to allow him with in arms reach of their mating bed?" John grew a halfhearted smile as Xhex kicked at the toe of her boots a bit.

"That's not th..."

"Qhuinn is not of the brotherhood and according to the _Old Laws_ can never be. When John no longer needs him where does he turn?" Throwing a quick glare over her shoulder at Saxton, who stood in shock and horror.

"That which is left of his _glymera_ family? Oh no I should better remember... they turned him out of their precious blood line didn't they?"

"Layla we woul..."

"And did his brother? Did his brother come to save him as a brother would save their own blooded from being, Oh I don't know... say a blood slave?" Phurry's eyes snapped to Z holding little Nalla, who had started to cry in his arms. Bella, almost on que, crossed the study to check on Qhuinn.

"No. His brother came with a band of tyrants! Fully transitioned males and beat him unto the fade simply for that of his saving a friend from someone who had gone mad."

"Okay but..."

"And after returning to this side from the fade, did he shuck off his race or those who cast him away? Did he hide away in fearful shame? Burying his head in the sand, all the while his race is whittled away one by one by our enemies?"

"No, but..."

"No! He found his way back here his King and the brotherhood and fights every night with along side all of you in defense of the very same that would have defined him as naught else but a genetic disgrace of our species! For something that is not of his doing. Does anyone here believe that Qhuinn took pleasure from killing Lash? Someone that after their dead came back via our most dreaded enemy and went on a killing spree. Sending most of our race into hiding from our own kind."

Now even quieter, just above a whisper but with joy in her voice, speaking as she caressed her womb "With this young... we, Qhuinn and I, we shall have a chance to have something to call our own. Something that with love and care, should never to be taken from us. Someone that we could never be made ashamed of loving or having the love of. We did not plot this out, there was no intent to insult, no revenge in our actions. But simply this gives us both what we have longed for most all of our lives... it gives us a family."

With that Phury let out a long breath through his nose, turned and bent at his knees letting his full weight fall into one of the chairs that were neatly lined up and brought to the study for the shellan and chosen to sit. Cormia placed her hands gently on the primales shoulders.

"I think it's wonderful!" she spoke cutting through the awkward silence.

"As do I." The Queen seconding the approval kissing Wrath on his temple leaving his side.

"Me too." sounded Bella as she came over placing her hands on Layla's belly "When are you due?"

"I'm going to want you down in the clinic as soon as you have a free moment to do a full check up and ultrasound." Doc Jane added with a big smile.

As all the other females, except for Xhex and Payne, came falling in to congratulate the pregnant female the study filled with the chattering of female approval. The brotherhood, Lassiter and Saxton, tossed their eyes back and forth in their head between Qhuinn who was still on the floor and the primale waiting to see what was going to happen next. Phury with resolution rose from the chair walked over to Qhuinn with a peaceful hand pulled him off the floor and walked him over to the chairs where he sat them both down. Neither nor saying a word to the other.

"So, looks like we are having a mating." Wrath smiled from the throne of the race.

As Blay sat in the dainty 14th century antique chair, his eyes burned yet closed, his hands perfectly frozen on the arm rests. He traced the location of his organs heart in throat _check_ stomach in feet _check_ mind about a mile ahead wining the race _CHECK_. But his lungs, he couldn't find his lungs and he wasn't breathing. Why wasn't he breathing? It wasn't as if he didn't know this was coming. Qhuinn had been spending a lot of time with Layla and he knew all to well, as did most, that Qhuinn had serviced her during... _Nope. Not going to think about that_. So why was he so... so? Sad? No, that wasn't it. Hurt? Yes, that was it. The pain in his throat was not bile building up but a piercing wound in his heart and that hollow ache in his chest? That was were his heart supposed to be. Instead the cavity was vast void empty saved the ashes of hopes and dreams for a love he would never have. The thought came in a rush _I'm gonna be sick_.

"With all due respect, my lord" Layla bowed deep "I have no intention of mating Qhuinn." Qhuinn winced waiting to retake his place as the newly added art on the wall again. Phury just put his hand on his left shoulder and stood up now coming to Qhuinn's defense.

"What is this?" He was get more confused by the minute.  
"You just stood before us all more than proving Qhuinn is a male of worth. And will be a sire of note." One second he's ready to kill the male where he stood in front of all and sundry and now he's left standing up for the poor bastard.  
"Not that any of us needed the lesson. And now he's not good enough for you to be mated?" Qhuinn just sat there leaning over his lap, his elbows on his knees rubbing the back of his head. Yep he's gonna puke!  
"What is going on here?" Subtle murmuring came back into the room as everyone was just dumb founded at Layla's refusal of Qhuinn. Calls of '_you don't mean that_' and '_He would be a great match_' as well as '_but he's the sire_' came bubbling out of the gaggle.

Layla just waved away everyone's confusion and dismay "I simply do not have those kinds of feelings for Qhuinn. Of course, he is more than a male of worth and he is going to be a strong, loving and supportive sire. And... One day hopefully he will be mated to someone who will love him in that way and he can love back. He is my best friend, my dearest confidant and I love him but as a sister would a brother and I know he the same for me. A union between us would only create a rift were we have tried to make a family. With our young... Qhuinn and I, we can truly call ourselves family. There is no passion between us. We both where stuck in a life with nothing or no one to call our own. I could no more bind him in a loveless mating than he could do the same to me. Besides it has long been known to me that his heart belongs to anoth.." Her hand flew up to her mouth and head turned about the room searching for the words that just fell out as if mayhap she found them everyone would forget that she had released them into the air. Qhuinn's head snapped with a force that should have caused whiplash or a brain hemorrhage of some sort. Her eyes landing him skin flushed and stature that of someone who had just been completely ruined.

Blay hadn't noticed that he had stood but there he was on two feet and breathing, eyes wide open, his head began to throb and his ears rang out as if he had caught up with his brain to quickly. The fact that his heart and stomach had swapped places told him that it was not a slow and subtle movement. He looked to the fine hand stitched oriental positive that he would find the remnant of first meal and the _doggen_ hard at work cleaning it up. But no. All that was in front of him were chairs and the sofa set up for the brotherhood to sit for this evenings meeting. Looking to everyone in the room to see if anyone had noticed that his chair had suddenly caught fire. He found only two pair of eyes focused on him, John Matthew and Xhex and from the burning sensation on his skin Saxton had certainly found him in the space where he now stood. Everyone else in the room had only a vapid expressions disbelief and wonder, meant for Qhuinn and Qhuinn alone. Calmly retaking his seat once more Blay cleared his mind and did his best to put his internal organs back where they belonged; swallowing hard the urge to shout 'thank you _Dearest Virgin __Scribe_'.

"My lord, I have nothing else" Layla said nervously knowing she was going to have to find away to make up this indiscretion to Qhuinn " I turn all in attendance back to you."

"Yes" Wrath felt as if he where in some episode of some reality show that Lassiter insisted on watching endlessly. Shaking his head a bit to rattle it out "well... um if no one else has any late breaking news? Please take your seats."

As everyone filed themselves in their proper seat, the chosen in the back seated in the high-backs covered with a soft white linen. The shellan's, Lassiter, Payne and Manny in the front of the females, in chairs of the same right behind Blay, John and Qhuinn who sat in high-backs draped in black satin. The brotherhood sat in their usual seats as well as a couple of extra chairs all covered in the Kings colors. In front of the desk that Wrath sat a table had been brought and on it were three black leather hoods and three sets of steel shackles, it looked as though V's personal stash had been raided and put on display. There was a hushed mummer of conversion as everyone began to settle. Saxton, who stood to the right of the kings desk took his seat with the chosen, smoothing out his D&G pin striped vest and pale green silk shirt as if the commotion of previous event had ruffled his perfectly pressed self. Beth stood to the left of Wrath as he stood and began to speak in the _old_ _language._

"_As I will you: stand before me and recognize the authority given unto me, by my sire, as Wrath, son of Wrath, your King and sovereign Lord. The warrior Tehorror also known by the names John and Matthew blooded son of The Black Dagger Brother, Darius; blooded brother of Elizabeth mated of myself King, your Queen, blooded daughter of the Black Dagger Brother, Darius; adopted son of The Black Dagger Brother Tohrment, son of Hharm; Adopted son of the beloved departed Wellesandra; stand and be seen by all. The warrior Qhuinn, wahlker; blooded sire of the nascent of the chosen Layla; blooded son of, Lohstrong; ahstrux nohtrum of the warrior Tehorror, blooded son of The Black Dagger Brother, Darius; blooded cousin of the royal scribe Saxton son of, Tyme; stand and be seen by all. The warrior Blaylock son of, Rocke; stand and be seen by all._"

As each of their names where called they stood and made a fist that they placed over their hearts and bowed deep and low as to pay homage to the King and Queen. Beth nodding her head once to each recognition. Everyone in the room was quiet as a church mouse, attention fully on Wrath. The warriors stood tall, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Over the past few months I have had the _old laws _reviewed, and I would like to share with everyone what has been found. According to the _old __laws _it is said that the black dagger brotherhood is solely responsible for the defense and safety of the first family and anyone who threatens the first family has committed treason, the only punishment for is death. According to the _old __laws_ the brotherhood must present all persons who have committed treason unto the King for punishment, dead or alive. According to the _old __laws _a breeding program was established in-order to fill the ranks of the brotherhood with the finest that our race has to offer and only those born of proper brotherhood mating's are to be considered worthy of the brotherhood. According to the _old __laws _male vampires not of the brotherhood are not permitted to attend brotherhood royal audiences and any male warrior not of the brotherhood that appears before the King during such audiences are threatening the life and safety of the first family. Brothers defend your King!"

Before John, Qhuinn and Blay knew what the f- was going on V, Butch and Z had grabbed up all the SMBD specials and the rest of the brothers had their guns and daggers drawn and trained. All of them, growling fangs out and eyes in a rage, in full on attack mod. With the time and effort it takes a light bulb to fill a room with light after you flipped the switch the three found themselves bound, plunged in darkness, shackled and on their knees with the ultra sharp edge of cold steel at their neck ready to put a permanent smile just below the chin. Inside the hoods the air grew hot and stale quick, hearts pounded, sweat began to bead up all over their skin. As their minds played tunes of 'fuck, fuck, fuck' 'this is not happening' and 'holy shit'. Wrath took his seat in the throne of the race.

"The three of you have been found committing treason by the _old __laws_ but as the _old laws _were reviewed I have found some parts of the _old laws_ needing some.. refinement. I have come to the conclusion that the only place that the brotherhood would have such royal audience is here in my study. I have also found that if warriors of valor come unto this room at the Kings request should only be found committing treason if they are armed with intent or unarmed having intent of harming the King or first family. Further more the King may call a warrior unto this study during a brotherhood royal audience only if the warrior is of worth, and if this warrior is of worth may be considered by the King and the brotherhood for initiation to the brotherhood. So."

"_I, by the __authority given unto me, by my sire, as Wrath, son of Wrath, your King and sovereign Lord do here-in by royal decree and in writ amend the old laws as previously mentioned. Elizabeth blooded daughter of the black dagger brother Darius, mated of myself, your King, will you here by agree to witness my decree, carrying forth the representation of this moment unto all others, placing also your mark upon parchment to commemorate this_ _proclamation_?"Beth did everything she could to keep herself from bursting out in laughter at the site of of the three, she had known all along this was about to happen and so did Saxton, after she agreed and making her mark by signing the freshly drafted documents. Wrath spoke again.

"_Royal Scribe Saxton son of, Tyme; ____will you here by agree to witness my decree, carrying forth the representation of this moment unto all others, placing also your mark upon parchment to commemorate this_ _proclamation_?"

"_Yes, my __lord it is my honor to be of __service._" Saxton got to the desk as quick as he could and signed his name right under Beth's. He hated seeing Blay bound like this. Even though Blay had ended their relationship of sorts, he still cared deeply for the male. He didn't like one bit all of this but it was the only way to make everything that was about to happen legal in the _old __law_. He got to back to his seat as quick as he could hoping that the faster he moved the faster this would all be over.

"_Then by the power held sure and true by myself through mine father, I here by enact these amendments into the law for all to be observed and_ _obeyed_!"

"Warrior Tehorror also known by the names John and Matthew; do you come here-in unto me armed?"

John just nodded as his hands were behind his back and Beth translated the nod "He says yes he has."

"Warrior Blaylock; do you come here-in unto me armed?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Warrior Qhuinn, wahlker, do you come here-in unto me armed?"

"I am, my lord."

"Tell me have any of you come here-in unto me armed or other wise with intent to harm?"

Answering together "No, my lord."

"Brothers reveal to these warriors of valor the face of their King while they receive their judgments."

"Tehorror, I have found no treachery with you but I will now call upon the brotherhood to pass their judgement on you as a candidate for me to consider, for initiation into the brotherhood. If anyone of them find fault with you, you shall be put to death for the treason you have committed. Do you understand?"

Beth once again gave the helping hand to her brother answering for him "He says he understands."

"Brothers stand before this warrior. If any of you find fault with him dispatch him hence forth unto the fade. If after he has passed your judgments alive release him from his bounds as he has committed no crime."

Before each brother took their turn in front of John they bowed to the King first and after they faced off to him turned back to Wrath and bowed once more. As a final judgment Butch, who was the one still holding a blade to John's tender flesh, sheathing his blade released him for the shackles. John didn't move however he stayed right were he was next to his friends.

"Blaylock, I have found no treachery with you but I will now call upon the brotherhood to pass their judgement on you as a candidate for me to consider, for initiation into the brotherhood. If anyone of them find fault with you, you shall be put to death for the treason you have committed. Do you understand?"

"I understand, my lord."

Same as with John each brother bowed before and after they cast their judgment on him, at the end Zadist released him putting away his dagger. As with John, Blay did not move from his spot on the floor kneeling next to Qhuinn.

"Qhuinn, I have found no treachery with you but I will now call upon the brotherhood to pass their judgement on you as a candidate for me to consider, for initiation into the brotherhood. If anyone of them find fault with you, you shall be put to death for the treason you have committed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

Once again each of the brothers paid respect to the king before and after their turn in front of Qhuinn. As each one passed Qhuinn kept his eyes out for the one brother he had not seen since before he got hooded. When a hand fell on his head the thought repeated it's self over and over 'Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck' as his life flashed in front of him. Phury, the primale that he had dishonored by impregnating a chosen was the brother to make the final call on him, tilted Qhuinn's head back to look him in the eye. Yeah he was fucked.

"So... you want a family?" Phury had a slick grin stretching across his face and to Qhuinn from his position on the floor under the massive brother knew sure as shit he was about to die. As the blade at his neck began to move Qhuinn closed his eyes and prayed to the Virgin Scribe for a quick death an as he felt the shackles being taken off he wondered why the cut at the veins on his throat didn't hurt. When he reach up to check his wound there was laughter from the brotherhood.

"You didn't think I was actually going to kill you did ya" Phury barked out laughing and damn near hit the floor all Qhuinn could do was check to see if he had pissed the rug.

Wrath banged on his desk quieting down the brothers.

"I have found no treachery with any of you and you have passed the brotherhoods judgement on you as a candidate for me to consider, for initiation into the brotherhood. Not one of them finding fault with you, I shall take your names to the Scribe Virgin and have you considered for her breeding program. Do you understand?"

All three of them answered together once again "Yes, my lord."

"Good then this meeting is over." Wrath started out with just a grin "And it's good god damn thing too" busting into a small nasal chuckle "Fritz my man, you might want to take extra care of the carpet tonight." Howling out some really good laughter now, Beth smacked him on the shoulder lightly as he pulled her on to his lap. George just laid down in his oval bed next to the desk and sighed.

The brothers and Rev couldn't hold it in any longer. All of them hit the floor busting a gut, collapsing into the chairs or to the sofa, Rev hit the ground roaring startling Ehlena but he just waved her off. None of the shellan's or the chosen thought it was very funny, except for Xhex who had been able to read the brothers from the moment Wrath barked out the order to arrest the three. Their faked anger and the way it had all gone down as if Qhuinn, Blay and John could have hurt the King if they wanted too. She just held her fingers to the tip of her nose to only slightly covering her amusement as she got up out of her chair walked over to her mate and tapped him to let him know she was there. Held out her hands and helped him off the floor. John just mouthed a sarcastic 'Ha ha' as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed he returned the embrace with a sigh of relief that his two counter parts had yet to let out.

Layla came in behind the pair, Blay on the floor much how Qhuinn had been earlier against the wall Qhuinn balled up in the fetal position face down with his fingers inter laced behind his neck. She put her hand on Blay's shoulder and the other circling Qhuinn lower back, as she moved her hand to play with Blay's red hair she asked "Are you two gonna be okay?"

Manny came over and took a squat in front of them as Qhuinn sat up and let his ass hit the floor his feet turn out on their sides.

"How you doing boy's?" Manny put his hand on each of their knee and gave them a quick once over.  
"Okay. Do it like I do. Deep breath in thru the nose, nice and slow, and out thru the mouth, nice and slow. How that? Better?"

They both nodded.

"Okay then come on get up. Lets see if those legs of your still work?" He spat out in a light chuckle. Blay and Qhuinn not finding it funny just gave him the same sarcastic glare John gave Xhex not but a moment before.

"See legs, standing. Yes fit as a fiddle." that sarcastic looked turning closer to a fuck off, Manny gave them a pat on the shoulder "Right well I'll leave you to it, and congratulations by the way." and headed back over to Payne.

They looked over at John arm and arm with Xhex as the group of well wisher started to filter their way over to them and it really started to sink in what had just happened. The _old __laws _had just been rewritten for the three of them to, maybe become a brother themselves. Blay stood to the right of Qhuinn as everyone came over and Layla stood to the right and just behind Blay. She leaned over and gave Qhuinn a quick tap  
"The chosen want me to go with them back over to the other side to help them chose colors for the blankets they wish to make for us and the young. I'm probably going to be gone until the evening next, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. You go and have a good time. Besides I'm on rotation tonight and tomorrow, you would just be sitting around anyway" He touched her arm lightly and gave her one of his brotherly smiles. As she left with the chosen.

"Oh, and by the way" Wrath interrupting the the joyful choir for the boys "Qhuinn, Blay and John all of you are off rotation until we have an answer about your initiation. Got it! And Xhex, you too. I want you looking out for our guy John there, you two look like you could use a few days to yourselves anyway."

'Oh great' Layla's just gone to the other side with the chosen, John and Xhex are off to do... what ever at Xhex's cabin, the brothers all had their sections of Caldwell for the night and where out the door everybody else was off to work. Wrath, Beth and Saxton poured themselves over the paper work in front of them. Obviously dotting the I's and crossing all the T's from enacting the re-writes to the _old __laws_. All Qhuinn had to do was sit around and stew for a couple of days with nada to do. Just what he wanted.

"I need a fuckin' drink" Qhuinn quipped as he headed for the door.

"Right behind you" Blay called out.

They made it to the grand stair down and across the mosaic of the apple tree on the floor of the great hall and straight to the billiard room bar. Neither of them wanting to deal with the Iron Mask or the public in general. Making himself useful behind the bar Qhuinn pour a big glass of everything's just fine and tossed it down asking Blay what he wanted.

"Beer or Bourbon?"

As Blay made for the couch picked up the clicker and turned on the massive big screen to a blaring Snookie, making a drunken ass of herself yet again.

"Fuckin hell Lassiter! What? Oh.. um Bourbon and make it a triple. I have to wash my brain." As he turned down the volume and flipped thru the channels he left it on some motocross and tossed the remote on the table as Qhuinn handed him his drink. Qhuinn took a seat on the other end of the couch and put his feet on the coffee table crossing his legs at the ankle. They sat there like that, watching the humans go round and round on the twisted dirt track slowing at the corners and speeding up just before the jumps, for about forty-five minutes. When Blay got up and grabbed his empty glass showing it to his friend.

"Another?"

"Yeah. Why the fuck not, might as well get drunk, got nothin else to do."

Blay poured the next round as Qhuinn made his way over to the plastic guitar by the window.

"Want to play some video games?" As he held the thing up to Blay who was just coming out from behind the bar.

"Sure... fuck it. Like you said nothin else to do."

Qhuinn set up the game as Blay got himself ready to kick some digital ass. It went on like that for the rest of the night. The two of them laughing, talking, horsing around, listening to music, playing video games and getting hammered like old times back before either one had gone thru their transitions. It was just the same as it had always been, well except John was off with his shellan doing... whatever. John was on his own tonight by order of Wrath, so Qhuinn wasn't going to worry about him besides he was with Xhex, anyone messing with that female or her mate was in for a world of hurt. The two of them, Blay and Qhuinn however, where like they hadn't missed a beat. As everyone came back and the shutters closed for the coming dawn. They just kept at it, Fritz happily serving last meal to them on the coffee table. After the food was done people came over and joined the two, playing pool or having a drink or three. As dawn started to rise everyone excused to bed for sleep or what not. They turned of the games and stereo . There were six empty bottles on the bar from them and two full ones on the coffee table. Qhuinn picked up the flipper and found The last Samurai on HBO and settled in with Blay still at the other end of the couch.

"So... you and Layla... having a young?"

"Yeah... the thing is just a few mouths ago I would never had guessed it."

"But your happy about it right?"

"Oh yeah! It's gonna be great, my little girl running around giggling playing with Nalla. You know it's funny if this all works out the way I think it will, I get to add a young and brothers and a new cousin all in the same year." Qhuinn nudging Blay there at the end.

Blay's eye brows peeked at the last comment "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well you know..? Come on... Layla's with my young, the whole brotherhood thing... you with Saxton. You know... well... that I know... well I know you know I know, but I want you to know... that, I'm cool with it... well at least I am now. I mean well I've come to terms with it. I just want you to be happy. In fact that's all I ever really wanted. But if he hurts you... I'll fuckin' killem'! You know that right?"

"Whoa there Silver. First off... don't you think you've already killed off enough of your own family, for your friends? And second you really don't have to be all 'okay' with Saxton and I. That ended a couple of weeks ago anyway. But... thanks, I guess? I mean.. well it means a lot to me to know you still care about me, as a friend I mean. And well soon to be brother, maybe."

"What do you mean it ended a couple of weeks ago? You guys seemed so I don't know... happy? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"I don't know it just ended. And no he didn't hurt me, I broke it off with him, if anyone's hurting it him."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you why I broke it off with him if you tell me why your not mating Layla? I'll one up it, we can brush each others hair and do our nails while we talk." Blay had the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he said that, but the look on Qhuinn's face just melted his heart. The love that was coming out of him was almost tangible.

"Fair enough." Qhuinn shrugged, but he couldn't help but stare at that adorable look on Blay's face. So full of himself and being such a hard ass about it. God he loved that SOB. he just smiled and went back to the movie.

Qhuinn wasn't really sure when he had passed out, but the TV was off. He knew because he couldn't see any light thru his still closed heavy eye's. Blay had to have gone up to bed but at least he had put a blanket on him and tossed him one of the hard body pillows from inside the table before he left. He cuddled down onto the pillow and imagined it was Blay, and in his half awake but mostly asleep dream state it felt like him. God it even smelled like him. He felt his sex getting longer and stiffer and he just went with the dream he was having. He could feel Blay's shirt go up over his skin as he put his hand up there and touched his abs making a circle were he knew his lovers belly button would be. He licked at the pillow and the fabric gave just enough to feel like Blay's T-Shirt. The sent filling his nose and his hips bucking forward. This was the best fuck wet dream he had ever had. As the hand under the shirt roamed over Blay's pecs and his tongue licked at his nipple thru the cotton. He bit down a little as his hips pick a rhythm and he ground his sex harder and harder. He still just let it all fly. And he heard himself say

"God Blay, I love you so fuckin much. You have no idea how bad I want to be with you." He held on to the pillow a bit tighter and could feel Blay's hands on his body, and his hips liked it bucking forward. It wasn't until the pillow vibrated a little as he heard Blay grown out

"Fuck! Qhuinn... I love you too. I love you so fuckin much. It's always only ever been you."

F- this is a really good wet dream. He decided to open his eyes just a crack, not to much, he didn't want to lose the image of Blay under him and moving with him. He didn't want to have the pillow drop to the floor in the middle of this so he needed to keep his eye on it as he rolled on top of it... and there they were. Blay's deep blue eye's glinting dimly in the soft light from behind the bar. His heart stopped inside of his chest, but that didn't stop his hips. Sex was like steel and the lower half of him was working independently on it's own.

"Blay?" he asked in a panicked pleading whisper "Is that really you? Are you really here? Tell me this is really happening."

Blay had watch the drunk ass pass out like five minutes after he put his eyes back on the TV. Qhuinn still had his drink in his hand, feet up on the coffee table and his other hand draped over his chest. After a couple of minute of day dreaming about his friend he decided to get up and get him a blanket and head off to bed himself. But that was a no go, he was way too drunk. Instead he just pulled out two blankets from the box window seat cubbie. Unfolding one he put over his buddy, yanked off Qhuinn's boots for him shucked off his own and in the remaining space on the couch he curled himself up in his own blanket telling himself nothin would happen 'It Qhuinn for Christ's sake, come on'.

He had thought he was having another one of his dreams until he heard Qhuinn's voice telling him he loved him, that opened his eye's because, that was never in the dreams. Like never! As his eye's opened he saw Qhuinn's hand under his shirt all over his chest, and he was licking at his nipple thru his shirt. the it just growled out of his throat, there was nothing he could do about it, he no control. He professed he love right back, and couldn't help but let his hand roam for themselves. Then he saw Qhuinn's eyes opening just a little as he rolled on top of him. The look of shock in Qhuinn's eye's caught his breath, and then the rush 'fuck, fuck, fuck' came running in. But Qhuinn's hips didn't stop and either did his. It was as if the lower half of his body had to be satisfied by having this male, right now. When Qhuinn's words came to him begging him for proof that this was real. His hands went right to Qhuinn ass all pulled down strong and hard grinding together, they panted for relief. Slowly his finger moved up Qhuinn's torso one under the shirt as it hit skin it was like and electrical charge went thru him. His left hand came around from Qhuinn's back over the peck as his fingers traced the vein, the palm found the jaw line and his fingers curled right next to his ear and his thumb caressed right under that beautiful green eye. The words came out horse and ragged from a burning need.

"It's me. I'm real and this is so happening." With that he pinched down hard on Qhuinn's left nipple and watched him explode in orgasm on top of him. The feel of Qhuinn's hips bearing down on him sound of his release and for the second time hearing the words of 'I love you. Fuck, I love you so much Blay.' was enough to send him over the edge as his own world spinning orgasm filled the inside of his silk boxers and glued them to his skin. Their eyes clamped down tight and hips locked together pumping moving in time a sensual rhythm both of them were completely powerless to stop. Unwrapped and uninhibited the taboo's and no go's of earlier just fell away, abandoned in a moment of heartfelt honesty and unraveling primal lust. They fell together in a heap riding out the the rolling ebbs of their passion, Qhuinn's words into Blay's neck were more of a chanting mantra than anything else.

"I love you. You fell so good so right. I love you so much."

Blay rolled them over on to their side with Qhuinn pined to the back of the couch their legs twisted together grinding at their sex. Blay lightly kissed at Qhuinn's ear lobe and jaw line nuzzling at him with his nose teasing out a feverish pitch from Qhuinn's voice. Tracing that vein, he so desperately wanted to drive his aching fangs into, he dragged his tongue he blew a soft cool breeze out of his lips and over moist burning hot skin. Qhuinn cranked his head to the side exposing that which Blay wanted so bad inviting him in and with out a word Blay struck soft and sucked hard filling his mouth a throat with all that Qhuinn would give. Blay moaned Qhuinn as he took and took, Qhuinn moving Blay up a bit stuck hard into his lovers neck creating a water tight seal to the wound and letting the beat of Blay heart fill him with Blay's blood. His sex throbbed banging to be set free to touch Qhuinn's naked flesh. There they were fully clothed both feeding from the other lost in a frenzied lustful blood thirst and the need to be with the other as their hearts beat faster and faster moaning became loader and loader each one clawing at the others cloths pawing at naked exposed flesh as their second orgasm over took them both at the same time a thunderous roar came soaring out of both males as they had to release their lock on the others vein, licking closed the holes to find their lips and mouth in a long wet blood drenched kiss. Lost in their desire they fell off the couch Qhuinn landing on Blay laughing as they stared at each other.

"Blay? You want to maybe take this upstairs? To a bed maybe? Everyone is going to be coming down for first soon and I don't think I'm done with you yet." Blay nodded in the affirmative biting down on his lower lip.

"Yeah, we should do that, cause yeah I'm not done with you yet."

Qhuinn pulled him up off the floor, pulled him into him and just holding him close letting the feel of Blay's body and sent ground him.

"So... who's room are we going to?"

"I just want to be with you. Don't really care where as long as I get to touch you and taste you and see you and hear to you right next to me."

"Why don't we head to my room, that way we know for a fact that we won't have any unwanted visitors."

They headed to stairs arm in arm swaying side to side giggling and laughing until they hit the stairs then it was a race to the room. Blay got there first and opened the door to his room waited till Qhuinn got thru the door and shut it quietly by the time he had turned around Qhuinn had his shirt off and A&F cargo's around his knees. Blay needing to catch up just ripped his clothes off. Qhuinn had a cheeky little smile like he just got the best dirty little idea.

"Shower?" the glint in his eye wasn't from the lights that were left on and the curved points of his smile had nothing to due with being happy. Qhuinn's thought's coming thru to his face were nothing but filthy and raunchy, having nothing to do with getting clean.

Blay didn't even get his boxers off, still damp and stuck to his sex, as he ran for the bathroom. Blay turned on the hot water, Qhuinn lit the votives all over the room. He hit the lights and closed the door. Blay got his boxers off and stepped thru the glass door into the steaming hot water. Used the button for the misters recessed in the walls picked up the soap and worked up a good lather at his groin and over his abs. Qhuinn stepped in front of him. They were hard as steal, the anticipation of what was about to take place bobbing up and down to the beat of their heart between their legs. He came in close, again nuzzling into Blay's collar bone, letting the outside of his knuckles and tips of his thumbs trace up and down his lovers abs and hips. Rivers of water formed over their bodies. When he got spun around facing the wall. He rose up on the balls of his feet, that glint in his eyes and sly smile returning to his face. Yes this is what he wanted and this is what he was going to take. He let Blay's tool come between his legs, closing them around Blay as he lowered himself back down. Arching his back he used the inner thigh mussels in his legs to work Blay back and forth.

"I would never hurt you. You know that right?" Blay voice quivered behind him. Blay's breathing grew short, yearning seethed thru his teeth and past his lips. He turned his head to the right to see Blay's face. With his left hand reached back cupping Blay's wet ass holding both of them motionless. With his right hand brought Blay's head to rest at the base of his neck, closing the gap between them.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." He slowly rocked his hips forward letting Blay's sex slip up in between his cheeks, the tip of his companions sex finding his pulsating and wanten target. He pushed back hard and fast taking the full length as Blay's eyes shut hard and tight. Biting his own lip his eye's popped opened wide, the thickness piercing in with a sting, lighting up his whole body. Instantaneously both of them were rocked by a simultaneous body shattering orgasm, Blay wrapped his arms around his chest and he held on to Blay's tightening grip as they slammed into to each other faster and faster; harder and harder. Guttural roars echoed off the tiles bouncing around the room, as if some great battle of will raged uncontrollably. Blay filled him with nectar as he matched every ounce, spraying the walls of the shower without even touching himself. As the moment calmed so did they, their bodies gasping for air still locked together. Blay's sex throbbed as the walls of his insides gripping over and over pleaded for more. A sudden realization over took Blay's heart as they stood there, water still rushing over them... 'Mine!' As he pulled out slow, Qhuinn whimpered at the subtraction.

An aching tingled in Qhuinn were he had once filled by the the male. He could still feel him inside him, and his chest banged from an emptiness he should have felt below. Turning around still locked by Blay's embrace he put his arms around Blay's neck. He brought his lover's face to his and tenderly kissed him. They stood there in the aftermath lips softy caressing, tongues lapping as expressions of tenderness exchanged. Qhuinn found an unopened bar of soap removed the paper wrapping tossed it to the floor and washed Blay as Blay did the same for him. Stepping out of the shower they shared a towel drying each other.

Blay lead him back into the bedroom, pulled down the duvet, leading him down to the soft mattress. Blay on his back, he on his side. He outlined the buffet of flesh in front of him with his hands. Willing off the lights as the shutters, that blocked the sun deadly rays, rose flooding the room with the light of the full moon. A warm late spring breeze came gently thru the open french doors, dancing with the sheers that covered them, picking up the sent from the clothes on the floor filling the room with the sweet sent of spent nectar mixed with the dark musky spice of sex. He studied Blay as he was sprawled out before him hands behind his head, looking completely satisfied with himself.

Tracing up the far left side of the hip to the rib cage across the diaphragm and down the other side, all the while suckling and lapping from the bicep to around the armpit, careful not to touch the bouncing rod of Blay's sex. As if he knew what Qhuinn wanted he rolled on to his stomach. Qhuinn preached himself over him sliding his hands the full length under Blay's arms taking them up under the pillows until their hands met locking at the fingers. As he entered Blay slowly, he lowered his chest onto Blay's back. Blay let out a soft moan of pleasure that rang thru the sinew of his body nearly stopping his heart. This was not going to be like the shower. No, this was not going to be an explosion of aggressive passionate disembodied need.

Qhuinn was going to use his body to interpret his love for the one under him. He moved inside of Blay slow using the full length of his sex, he buried himself to the hilt. Kissing, licking and tasting the skin that covered Blay's shoulder blades. The throaty song of warm wrapped pleasure that came from his partner let him know this is exactly what they both wanted. He never picked up speed or used any amount of force. He stroked, tenderly and softly using the whole of what he had to make love to the one he so desperately needed. The orgasm started first in Blay, undulating his hips and coating the sheets below, Blay's muffled murmurs of quiet joy sounding into the pillows. Qhuinn's own release, sent the aching emptiness in that was in his chest down his torso and out of his shaft filling Blay with every last drop, his breath carried out a horse and cracked "I love you" to Blay's ear. Easing out of Blay, he rolled onto his side bring his heart to face him. There they laid palming each others flesh, tracing with their fingers the shape of the face. Eyes that grew heaver, interlaced bodes that grew still and warm. Qhuinn looked right into those eyes put his hands on Blay's chest right over the heart, their bonding sent filled the room so strongly it was almost overwhelming, holding on to him tightly he uttered gravelly one simple but universally profound word as tears roll out of his one blue eye down the side of his nose over his lips and onto the pillow.

"Mine!"

"Always." it was the only thing Blay could get to come out. He cuddled in closer, kissed away the salty tears and they both fell into a blissful sleep. Wrapped up in each other under the covers they were happy beyond measure.


End file.
